


None Of Your Time

by Jibbly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Soulmates, keep jd away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: “We got an owl an hour ago, and a team went to go get him. ““He’s still alive.” Queenie says as she pulls a hand over her mouth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im a dead ass that loves abo  
> Come fight me on twitter @jibblyuniverse4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @jibblyuniverse4  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse

Newt is trying his best to not let the stress he’s in carry too much into his scent. His animals. He needed them back. They were his to take care of.

“What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?”

The alpha in front of him is calm like the reflection of still dark water, and there’s something about him that makes Newt instantly dislike him. Not taking into account that Graves was the one who was now in possession of his case and his animals. Those brown eyes stared into his skull and there was nothing warm about them.

“Mr. Scamander, did you purposely bring these creatures onto American soil with the intent of causing harm?”

There was a slight condescending tone in there. Newt felt his hands fidget, but he reminded himself to stay calm. He has done nothing wrong.

“Of course, not.”

“Then can you explain to me why you are in the possession of an Obscurus?”

His eyes nervously flickered from his hands to the unimpressed stare of the Auror. He knew that it looked bad that he happened to have the parasite with him, but it was harmless. He just wanted to study and understand it more. So, that he could save the next host he found.

“You know that an Obscurus cannot survive with its host to feed it magic.”

The alpha sighed and leaned back into his chair, an air of disappointment coming off his scent. Newt hated it. Percival Graves’ scent.

“So, it’s useless.”

The words struck a chord in the omega’s mind and he didn’t realize that he was letting hostility and incrediness leak into his scent.

“An Obscurus is a magical parasite that kills its host. What in the world would you want to use it for?”

Graves met his eyes and the alpha’s eyebrows came down in a hard frown. His scent pushing threateningly against Newt.

Tina stiffened behind him as Graves commanded the other two Aurors to execute them. The alpha’s scent flickering for a second as Newt and Tina were yanked out of the interrogation room.

\---

The MACUSA were halting Graves’ movements and the scent of the angered alpha flickered again.

Newt slowly stepped forward and lifted his wand. Turning it and whispering the revealing charm.

Everyone’s eyes in the destroyed tunnel widened as the dark hair and strong features of Percival Graves changed to the almost platinum blonde and sneering aged face of Gellert Grindelwald.

The infamous dark wizard has shown his face again.

Without the glamors on, the alpha’s true scent flooded the subway tunnel and Newt lifted a hand to his face to cover his nose. It reeked of dark magic and anger. And the distrust that Newt had held when he had first met the alpha made sense.

The MACUSA took Grindelwald into custody, the alpha’s words of their ability to hold him still in the air.

Tina stepped up beside him and he looked at her. She held the cuff of his jacket. Silent asking If he was okay.

He nodded and then they were presented with the new task of obliviating all of New York.

\---

Having to say goodbye to Jacob had been painfully hard. Newt isn’t good with people. His inclinations always leaning more towards learning about all forms of magical creatures and how wonderful they were.

The muggle was the first person the omega could consider a friend ever since his schooling days in Hogwarts.

He thinks briefly about Leta, then refocuses on walking with Tina and Queenie. At least he could still call the two of them friends. They were comforting on either side of him as they revisited the MACUSA to file his department papers. He had come to do what he had come here to do, even if it all turned out far more dangerous and complicated than he could have imagined.

The two betas were freely giving him affectionate touches and he smiled to himself at them scent marking him. The three of them forming a temporary pack.

There’s a lot of chatter and gossip as Aurors and senators walk around the building. With the apprehension of Grindelwald and the stint that occurred the two days prior in the subway tunnels.

It’s all mindless background noise, and the three of them load into an elevator to go to get Newt’s paperwork in order.

The doors are just about to close, when an alpha comes rushing towards them and halts the door with his hand. The elf that operates the elevator giving the alpha an annoyed glare, but the out of breath wizard ignores him.

Queenie is the first to speak to the panting alpha. “Billie, what’s wrong? You huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.”

Billie takes one big breath to get his bearings and looks towards Tina. “Did you hear?”

Tina’s body slowly starts to tense and she takes a step forward, situating herself in front of her sister and Newt.

“They found Graves. The real one.” His eyes are bright as he delivers the news.

“What?” Tina says shocked as Queenie gasps. “Was he…?” She tries to keep her voice steady.

Billie stops holding the door open as the elf pulls the elevator to keep the elevator on the same floor.

“We got an owl an hour ago, and a team went to go get him. “

“He’s still alive.” Queenie says as she pulls a hand over her mouth, unintentionally reading Billie’s mind about the news.

The alpha nods and looks at the dark-haired beta. “The guy was half dead when they found him, and he’s in the hospital wing, right now. Madam President wants you to go and asks him some questions. “

“Me? What about Rodriguez?” Tina asks, her voice slightly higher than normal.

Billie shakes his head. “The Pres asked specifically for you, Tins. What with you being reinstated as an Auror and the stuff with Grindelwald. Guess she trusts you.”

It’s quiet for a couple of seconds, and the elf is frustrated with them all. “If you aren’t going to use the elevator get off so someone else can.”

Tina looks back at Newt and he feels like he’s not going to get his departing papers done today after all.

\---

Tina, Billie, Queenie and him walk down the tiled floors of the hallways that lead towards the medical wing. There is an increasing number of Aurors that they see the further they walk. There’s a cluster of them around a door and Newt watches as Billie walks ahead of them and whispers into the ear of a blond alpha.

The woman looks towards Tina and then at Queenie and him. She whispers something back to Billie and the alpha jogs over to them again. “Rodriguez says that he’s been going in and out of consciousness for the last fifteen minutes. The healers found some nasty stuff in his blood. Not poison, though. Some kind of mixture to keep him knocked out is the most agreed upon theory.”

Tin nods and looks back at Rodriguez, the blonde alpha nodding to the beta in greeting. They walk up to her and the other group of Aurors, and Tina goes into her Auror mode.

Queenie smiling at seeing her sister back in her element as she gives her pinky for Newt to hold. He intertwines his pinky with her’s as well as the four of them walk more towards the room.

Tina nods again. “Rodriguez.”

“Goldstein. Good to have you back.”

“Glad to be back, mam.” Tina moves her eyes towards the glass window that looks into the room they’re all guarding. “Where did you find him?”

“He was locked in an enchanted chest. It took a while to locate it, because of the invisibility charms Grindelwald casted on it. But I guess it dissolved when we binded that bastard’s magic this morning. “

Tina and Rodriguez talked a little more, While Queenie and Newt took the seats that were placed against the wall with the window looking into the room. Their fingers still interlocked and Newt saw that Queenie was looking at Graves, a sad look on her face.

He turned so that he could look at the man as well, wondering what the beta was reading that put that sad look on her face.

“What is it?” Newt asked softly, sensing the need for comfort in the beta’s scent.

Queenie took in a breath before answering. “He’s in pain. Hurting real bad, but he can’t remember nothing. He’s trying hard, but he can’t find them.”

“What doesn’t he remember?” Rodriguez said suddenly and the both of them turned to look at both Tina and the blonde.

Tina looks to her sister when she doesn’t say right away. “Go on, Queenie. It’s all right.”

Queenie readjusts herself in her seat and Newt can feel how she’s subtly pressing into his hip for comfort and he gladly gives it to her.

“Graves, still remembers who he is and everything. But just these last few months. He’s trying real hard, mam. But he can’t remember nothing about that man. Not how they met or what he did to him, or nothing. It’s like they’ve been ripped out of his head.” She touches the side of her head, fingertip against her temple. “It’s torn and jagged in here. Hurts him to try and look.”

Rodriguez crushes under her breath and Tina kneels to rub her sister’s shoulder. Giving her some comfort as well.

They all stay like that, Newt and Queenie sitting and waiting until there’s some movement coming from the room. Tina and Rodriguez are the first ones to move and open the door to get into the room. Tina looking at them both and saying that they could go home.

Queenie nods and both her and Newt stand to do just that. Some of the other Aurors telling them to stay safe.

The door opens and the protection charm used to make sure no one goes in there dissolves to let the two of them through. It closes up in an instant, but Newt’s body still seizes up.

He turns sharply to the window again and watches with wide eyes at the way Percival Graves coughs as he tries to talk to Tina and Rodriguez.

Queenie grabs his hand as he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his breath gets stuck in his throat.

He looks back at her and her eyes are bright with excitement as she looks at his pale face.

“Newt, you- “

He panics and starts to walk away from her and the room. Away from that scent. He needs to get away.

He can hear the clicking of Queenie’s shoes as she hurries to follow after him. His long legs moving quickly and eating up the distance in the hallway. He reaches the elevator and rapidly pushes the button. He needs to get out of here.

She grabs his arm and spins him around as the doors to the elevator ping open. An elf looking at the two of them expectedly.

“Hey….” She says softly as she takes in his frazzled expression and his sickening complexion. “Newt, it’s okay.”

He shakes his head, but she runs her slender hand through his messy curls. She takes a quick look back at the room where her sister is and then back to the shaking omega in front of her. She takes his hand and they both walk into the elevator where she asks for them to be taken to the lobby.

The elf nods and the doors close the two of them inside, the little swooping of their stomachs as the go down.

Queenie rubs her thumb over his hand and then they reach the lobby and are stepping out. They walk a little, before Queenie takes a more secure grip of Newt and they apparate back to the apartment.

They are in the living room and Newt quickly throws his hand back, so he can sit heavily on the couch. Queenie hurrying into the kitchen to get a glass and fill it up from the tap. Newt has his head in his hands when she comes back, and his breathing is still faster than she would like.

She places the glass of water on the small coffee table next to them and kneels in front of the omega. His distress coming off in waves in both his scent and his mind, now that they were in the relative safety of the apartment.

“Sweetie, what you getting so upset for?” She says as she slowly takes hold of his hands and pulls them away from his face.

Her blue eyes meet his green.

\---

Graves had been on heavy pain potions an was sluggish to answer the questions that Tina asked him. Sitting down in a chair next to his bed as he growled weakly in his throat.

“Fucking bastard.” Graves has so much anger boiling in his blood at Grindelwald and what he has done while wearing his face.

His scent was in pain and scattered a little because of whatever Grindelwald had given him that was still being flushed out of him.

Tina stayed with him and kept him company even when he was too tired to speak anymore. The cuts and bruises that marked his body slowly being healed by the healer allowed in the room. His own magic was severely depleted, and she guesses that if they hadn’t found him when they had, he would have probably died.

This whole situation was a giant mess, and the only silver lining was that Grindelwald was in custody.

The President had come in when she heard that Graves was talking again, and she had greeted Tina before asking the alpha how he was feeling.

Percival did his best to smirk at the omega, but winced as it pulled at some newly healed skin.

Seraphina didn’t stay for long, though.

Rodriguez came back into the room five hours after Tina had started talking to Graves with a coffee and tiredness around her eyes. The blonde looking at how exhausted Percival was and said that Tina could go home if she wanted to.

It was late now, and the alpha on the hospital bed looked ready to pass out.

Tina agreed to be back first thing in the morning, and to be notified immediately I anything else happened. To which Rodriguez lifted her cup of coffee in agreement.

Tina made her way out of the medical bay and apparated once she hit the lobby.

Her feet landed in the kitchen and she let out a long sigh of exhaustion. It was rough to see Graves like that. The alpha was almost a kind of mentor to her. And even though the alpha hadn’t been the most approachable person, he didn’t deserve what happened to him.

They were going to have to wait a little longer to ask him more questions and try to repair whatever damage Grindelwald did to his mind. He was too weak, right now.

Leaning down, Tina unclasped her heels and kicked them under the table. Flexing her toes and stretching her sore back from the hours of sitting in a chair.

She saw the light in the living room on and walked straight, knowing that both Newt and Queenie were home from their scents in the air.

She turned into the room and saw what looked like all the pillows and blankets from their apartment piled in the middle of the living room. A nest.

Tina frowned as she saw how Newt was bundled in one of the blankets. His face relaxed as he slept, his hands interlocking with Queenie’s. The beta was not asleep though, and looked up at her sister as Tina kneeled in front of them.

A nest was something omegas did to feel safe and comforted. Or when they were pregnant.

Looking at her sister, Tina whispers to not disturb Newt.

“What happened?”

Queenie gently extracts herself from Newt, running a hand through his hair when he whimpers in his sleep.

Tina offers her a hand to get up, and she takes it. They both look down at the distressed omega in their apartment and how it saddens them. Newt had only come into their lives for a short time, but he was family already. Him and Jacob.

It was agonizing to let Jacob walk into that rain and forget them, but it was something that had to be done. Now their little pack was being put under stain again.

“Queenie, what’s happened?” Tina asks again.

“Mister Graves smells like a mate to him.”

Tina looks surprised at her sister. “What? “

They move to the couch and sit down. Queenie trying to remember everything that went through Newt’s head in the medical bay.

“When you went into his room, the barrier opened up and let some of his scent out. Newt reacted to it, and he was scared, Tins.”

Tina looked down at the lump on their floor and her brows knitted together. Finding a mate was hard. Most people never found them, and just fell in love with someone they could. Though it was more common in omegas in alphas, it was still rare.

“Why would he be scared?” Tina asked, confused.

Queenie looked at Newt sadly, she remembers the time all four of them had gone into his case. She remembers the picture frame of Leta Lestrange.

“Because Mister Graves isn’t the only mate he’s found.”

Tina swiftly turns back to Queenie.

“What? How is that…. The chances are more than one in a billion.” Finding more than one compatible mate is practically a myth.

“I know, but that’s what I saw. And I know I’m not supposed to be reading people’s minds, Tins. I know.  But Newt was so shaken up about it. Whatever happened to him, he doesn’t trust mates anymore. “

Tina took in everything her sister was saying and Newt’s huddled form on the floor and wished she could do more to help them in that moment.

But she did the only thing she could think of. Walking to their room, she changed into her sleeping clothes and walked back into the living room.

Queenie blew out the lights in the living room with her wand and laid back down in the nest. Tina took the opposite side of Newt and wrapped one of the blankets around herself.

The three of them laid in the darkness of the apartment, the sounds of the city outside and Newt’s quiet breathing.

“goodnight, Tins.”

Tina looked at the ceiling, knowing she was going to have trouble sleeping. “Goodnight, Queenie.”

\---

Tina wakes up and feels next to her. Her fingers are skimming over soft blankets and pillows, but that’s it.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looks to her side and sees that she’s the only one still in the nest. There’s the smell of eggs in the air, though. So, she knows that either Queenie or Newt is making breakfast.

yawning, she stretches her back against the cushioned floor and starts to fully wake up.

Queenie must hear her, because she pokes her head from around the wall of the kitchen and smiles. “Morning, Tins.”

Tina rubs her eyes with her fingers and stands up. “Morning.”

She walks a little more into the kitchen and see the pan that the eggs are cooking in over the stove, the spatula flipping and moving them around while Queenie starts to set the table.

There’s three plates, but she doesn’t see Newt anywhere.

She looks towards her sister who must have read her mind again, because she tilts her head in the direction of the bedroom. Tina nods and walks to the other side of their small apartment to move the sliding cover of their bedroom.

She still doesn’t see the omega, but she sees his case lying calmly on her bed.

The thread of rope that Newt started to wrap around it is laying right next to it, so she guesses that the omega must be in there.

She thinks about knocking, but decides that it would probably be better if she just goes in. Maybe Newt doesn’t want to leave his little sanctuary yet.

Looking at the clock that hangs on the wall, she determines that she has about an hour before she has to go to work. More than enough time to talk to Newt and for them to eat breakfast.

Carefully unlocking the case, she opens it and once she’s sure that nothing is going to try and leap out, she gets steps inside. Closing the top behind her, she walks into Newt’s little potions corner first. The omega isn’t there.

A small creature looks up at her curiously, but puts its head back down to go to sleep once she walks past it.

She walks down the path between habitats, until she reaches the large nest where several tiny occamies are being cradled in his arms and even the demiguise has a baby cradled to its chest.

Newt looks up at her and mumbles a quiet “good morning.”

Tina returns it and then takes a seat across from the omega. His scent is still stressed, but nowhere as near as it was last night.

One of the serpents wiggles its way up and lays on top of the unruly mop of ginger hair, small chirps as it nuzzles against his scalp.

She smiles at it, knowing that Newt thinks of himself as their mother in a way.

“Are you alright?” She asks.

Newt lets one of the creatures wind itself through his fingers before nodding. “I’m…I’ve had a bad experience with a mate before. And I was caught by surprise.” His voice is so small, that it makes Tina want to hold him and soothe his nerves away.

“’Queenie said as much.” The demiguise wobbles over to her and offers the baby serpent in his hands to her, and she happily takes it with a smile. She whispers a “Thank you.” To it as it goes back to its own bed.

Newt watches and is again hit with the realization that he now has people as great as Tina and Queenie in his life. That he isn’t quite as alone as he had been since being expelled from Hogwarts.

Leta was beautiful and sharp as a whip. It was just an accident, but the loss of trust between them is something that will be carried with him for probably as long as he lives. She was supposedly his match, but it just couldn’t work. They had too much bad history.

He had accepted the fact that he would never be with his mate. Something that has been shown to drive a few witches and wizards insane and turn to the dark side. But he isn’t the kind of person to let something fester in his mind. He has forgiven Leta, but he just doesn’t trust her anymore.

His brother and Dumbledore had been the only ones to show him compassion in this.

Now, chance has brought him near another person who could be his mate. He knew the chances, the odds of it happening. That didn’t make it any easier.

How he wishes he had just left New York yesterday.

He looks at Tina and how she is giving him worried eyes, and knows that he will never regret coming to America.

“I’m fine. Or I will be as soon as I’m back home in England.”

Tina gives him a sad look. “You don’t even want to talk to him? The Percival Graves you’ve met wasn’t him.”

“I know that, but it’ll just be easier. For everyone, if I just leave.” Newt says as he places the two occamies in his hands back into their nest. He smiles a little to smell that they have scent marked him a little. They really did think of him as their mother.

Tina looks at the smile on the omega’s face an it makes her sad. She can see how nurturing Newt is, and she doesn’t know if it’s in his nature as an omega or not. But it must be hard for him.

“Queenie’s got breakfast up there for us. We should get going if we want to file you your papers, Mr. Scamander.” She gives him a reassuring smile and stands to gently bundle the small serpent that was sleeping on top of his head.

He nods once the occamy is placed in the nest with its brothers and sisters.

\---

Tina tells Newt where to go to file his papers once they make it back to MACUSA and then she’s off to go see Graves.

There are still a large number of Aurors in the hallways leading to his room and she nods good morning to them as she walks by.

Rodriguez isn’t there, but it’s fine.

She can see from the window, that Graves is awake and writing something down on the bed. Dispelling the protection charm, she lets herself in.

“Good morning, Graves. You look better than yesterday.” She gives him a smile, but notices how his body freezes. The pen that he had been writing with still, as he stares at her with wide eyes.

She’s about to ask what’s wrong, when he speaks.

His voice coming out a little raspy from being a touch dry, but she understands him.

“Why do you smell like that?”

Tina is confused for a minute, taking the seat next to his bed and leaning in to look him in the face. “Like what, Mr. Graves?”

He puts the notebook and pen down over his lap as he stares at her, confusion written all over his face.

She waits but he turns away from her, brows knitted together and lips set in a frown. The healed skin on his scalp is still a pinkish color but looks better than last night.

He is mumbling to himself, but it’s loud enough for her to hear it.

“That’s not how you smell, I would have…. I would have noticed sooner if you were…”

She leans in a little more and tries to get his attention. “Percival,” She uses his first name, so that he can look at her. “What do you smell?”

He looks at her, really looks into her eyes as he says the words that are floating around in his head. “You smell like my mate.” He states.

Tina holds her breath for a split second, before thinking about things. Newt. She smelled like Newt.

“But you never smelled like that before.”

She knew she must have carried a little of his scent last night when she was with Graves, but he had also been heavily sedated with pain potions and recovering from all the damage done to him by Grindelwald.

Then she remembers that she had slept in Newt’s nest last night. She must be saturated with his scent, and Graves was very much awake and healing today.

“That’s because I’m not your mate, Mr. Graves.”

“Then why do you smell like that?” He asks her, almost desperate to hear the answer.

She instantly feels sorry for him. She’s heard how the scent of someone’s mate was like a gravitational pull to the person that smelled it, and the need to see them would be unrelenting.

\---

Newt had gotten his papers and left back to the apartment.

It was empty since Queenie and Tina were both working, but their scents still lingered around. He took a deep breath and let it sink into his lungs.

He wanted to memorize it. He planned on coming back, visiting them as much as he could. Or even if they wanted to visit him, he would be more than happy to host them.

He looks down at the picture frames on a dresser in the living room and smiles at the moving pictures of young Tina and Queenie with two other people who could have only been their parents.

It must have been hard for them. Growing up as orphans.

He remembers the visions that were projected into the floor of the execution room when Tina was slowly being dropped.

Looking down at his papers, he looked at the time that his boat would be departing. He had made sure to get a time that both Queenie and Tina were out of work for. They made him promise to let them see him off, and he wanted to give them a proper goodbye as well.

The papers had only taken a couple of hours to get, and now he wondered if he should go out to get something to eat. Feeling uncomfortable at the thought of using any of the food in the fridge. He didn’t like taking things unless he had permission, and his stomach was faintly starting to grumble.

His mind rifted off into the case of sweets that Jacob had had when they had first met and a melancholy smile made its way onto his lips. His heart ached at the loss of his friend.

Jacob was a good man, and Newt was lucky enough to have found him when he had.

He wonders what he’s up to, and remembers the wish the man had had of owning a bakery. His inspirations for it something so simple and good that Newt was mad at the bank for denying Jacob a loan.

Newt turned to see his trunk laying in the bedroom, rope securely wrapped around it, and had an idea.

\---

Newt apparated back to the apartment with a smile on his face.

He had given Jacob the suitcase filled with the occamy eggshells and hoped that it was enough to help him with his dream. It was the least he could do for him.

Queenie and Tina were home and said hello when he walked into the kitchen.

Tina held a look that made his smile drop just the smallest bit.

“What is it?” He asks, nervous of what the answer is. The first thing floating in his head was that Grindelwald escaped.

Tina stands up and walks towards him, gently reaching for his hand which he gives her without hesitation. “newt, Graves knows about you. About the two of you.”

Newt yanks his hand back, eyes wide and has a flash of betrayal in his scent.

“What?”

Queenie stands up in defense of her sister. “It ain’t nothing like that, Newt. She didn’t tell him nothing, but he smelled you on her. He figured out that she must have meet his mate. She didn’t mean to tell him, Newt. Honest.” She says to try and quell the sting in the omega’s scent.

He looks at Tina and she nods to agree with everything that her sister says to him. “He smelled you as soon as I walked into the room with him today. He put two and two together.”

Newt looks down at his feet, but he nows that this doesn’t change anything. He has his papers with a time of departure stamped onto them and he has every intention on getting on that boat.

“Doesn’t change anything.” He says to them quietly. “I’m still leaving in two hours.”

Queenie looks sad, but Tina nods to him. Her hands coming up to cradle his face and bring him in for a hug. Newt lets her and takes in the soft scent of her shampoo. “We know. And we’re still going to say goodbye with ya. Make no doubt about it, mister.”

Newt sees Queenie over Tina’s shoulder walk over and he tilts his boy to give her some room to hug them as well.

They break away from their embrace and Newt offers to buy them dinner as his going away gift to which they smile and agree to.

The little restaurant that they choose is close by the harbor and Newt makes sure to remember everything about them.

The time moves fast and then it’s finally time for him to go. He stands next to the boat and gets a hug from Queenie first. She’s teary eyed but kisses him on the forehead in a fair well kiss.

Tina is more composed, but he can see the way her eyes are shiny with held back tears. Newt brushes some hair behind her ear and promises to be back. She laughs when he says that he’ll bring them a copy of his book, and then he moves away from them to board on the boat.

When the whistle blows for last call, he goes over to the edge of the boat and waves to them goodbye. The both of them wave back and then he’s hit with the thought that he’s going to leave another mate. In this foreign country, thousands of miles away.

It makes him take in a shuddering breath, but he pays it no real mind. He never met the real Percival Graves, so he will have nothing to miss about him. Not like Leta, so it will be easier.

The boat moves away from the harbor and faces towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll talked me into making this longer   
> comment and stuff because it literally makes my day


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [looks at all the comments in the first chapter]  
> Ya'll spoiled

They stay at the docks till the boat is nothing but a smoke stack in the distance.

Queenie crying a little more openly now that Newt can’t see her. Tina brings her in for a hug and rubs soothing circles into the soft cotton fabric of the back of her coat. Tina is feeling heartbroken as well, but she knows that they’ll meet again.

It was a promise.

The sky starts to turn a darker shade of blue and there’s streaks of purple and rose in there as well when the sun sets. Its golden light reflected miles over the water.

“Time to go home.” Tina whispers into golden curls.

Queenie nods and steps away from Tina, she takes in a shuddering breath and smiles. It isn’t the brightest, but it’s better than crying.

Tina and her grab each other’s arm and apparate back to the apartment.

They land in the living room and Tina’s foot gets caught in one of the many blankets that still littler the floor. Both of them look down at the remains of the omegas nest and the thought of dismantling it seems like too much, right now.

It’s night already, and the dark is littered with city lights instead of sunlight. Tina goes to her dresser and changes into her sleeping clothes, Queenie following her into the room. She smiles at her sister and does the same, before the both of them head back to the living room.

Laying down, they breathe in Newt’s scent and let it drift them both to sleep.

\---

Tina quickly sits up from the floor as she hears the screech of an owl and tapping at the window.

Grabbing her wand, she turns on the lamp nearest her and looks down to see if Queenie is awake. The other frowns in her sleep, but doesn’t move.

The taping continues and Tina can see the bird perched on the windowsill above the couch. Standing up, she frowns at the creature and opens the window to let it in. The brown owl chirps and waves the letter in its mouth around for the beta to see.

Now that her eyes are more adjusted and she’s rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She realizes that she recognizes the bird. Taking the note from its mouth, she uses the tip of her wand to open the folding and takes out the letter.

Her eyes scan over the messy handwriting and she curses under her breath.

She hurries back to her room and changes as fast as she can, clothes flying through the air as she walks back into the living room.

Staring down at her sister, she uses the blank side of the note and leaves a message that she had to go and not to worry on the kitchen table.

Finally dressed and stress firmly set in her shoulders, she sees that the brown bird is happily perching on the arm of her chair. She frowns at it and waves her hand for it to leave. “Shoo.” She whispers to it and it squawks at her in an almost goodbye before flying back into the sky.

She closes the window after it and takes in a breath so she can apparate.

She lands in the lobby of MACUSA and starts to quickly walk towards the elevators. It’s twelve so no one’s really supposed to be here anymore except for a couple of departments. It’s practically empty and the sound her shoes make as she walks across the marble is deafening.

Getting into the elevator, she pulls the lever herself as the elves that usually do it have gone home already. Her stomach lurches as the lift starts to move to take her to the right floor. As soon as the doors open to the medical wing, she’s assaulted by the smell of stressed out betas and alphas.

Walking out she walks past the many guards and they look at her with something like relief. She doesn’t pay it any attention though as she walks up to the room and sees what’s happening through the window.

Gritting her teeth, she dispels the barrier and closes it behind her as she walks into the room.

Rodriguez is there, hands held palms up as she tries to get Percival back into his bed.

The injured alpha had been softly growling at the blonde before he saw Tina walk in. His posture slightly straightening as her scent wafted into the room.

“What’s going on?” Tina asks, authority in her tone as she takes in both of the other people’s positions.

Graves’s hairline is soaked with sweat and he’s gritting his teeth in pain, but refuses to get back into his bed. He stares straight at Tina, eyes boring into hers as he starts to speak with labored breaths.

“Where is he?”

Rodriguez looks over her shoulder at Tina. “He’s been asking for you for the last couple of hours.”

Tina frowns at the blonde. “I only got your owl ten minutes ago,”

Rodriguez sighs and rubs a hand over her face. “He’s been asking to speak with you but when I asked him why he said it was about a friend of yours. The omega with the case full of monsters.”

“They aren’t monsters.” Tina cuts in.

Rodrigues frowns at the interruption, but continues anyway. “Yes, that one. Told him that,” She looks down at the papers that had been thrown on the bed. “Mr. Scamander has already filed his departing papers.” She looks back at a frowning Percival, the two alphas almost challenging each other. “And now, he won’t get back into bed even though he looks like he’s a second away from passing out. Been asking for you ever since I blocked the door.”

Tina takes in all the information the blonde gives her and then looks at Graves.

He’s panting and his pale skin looks clammy. She walks past the blonde and offers her hand to him. “You have to get back to bed, Sir.”

He looks like he’s about to argue, but she starts talking again. “I’ll tell you, but not before you’re resting, Percival.”

He grimaces, but nods. Letting Tina take some of his weight and walk him back into the hospital bed. Some of the papers that were over the covers fluttering to the ground, but Tina flicked her wand and they rearranged themselves into a net pile on the table next to the bed.

His scent is soaked in pain from his injuries, but as soon as he’s in bed, he asks her again.

“Where is he?”

Tina frowns and looks back at Rodriguez. The alpha sighs and rolls her eyes, frustrated but realizing that Tina is asking to be alone with Graves. “I’ll be outside if you need anything. “Is the only thing she says before she goes out of the barrier and shuts them both inside.

Turning back to face Graves, Tina takes in a deep breath and tries to think of the best way to let the alpha in front of her know that his mate is probably half way to London already.

\---

It was second day of sailing when he felt his body start to betray him. The third day, he was cursing his biology.

Newt holed himself in his tiny room that he had on the boat and cast a scent and noise blocking charm on it. His breaths starting to come out labored and pained, as his mind raced.

He knew that this was going to happen. It happened before. When he had left Leta.

His body was reacting negatively to the separation and distance he was putting between himself and a potential mate.

He was laying on the bed in a night shirt, his temperature still relatively low, but quickly rising with every passing hour. Reaching up, he groaned as he massaged at the scent glands right underneath his ear. The swollen area tender to the touch.

He wasn’t scheduled to have another heat until three more months, but he hadn’t planned on meeting another mate.

In another day, maybe a day and a half, he would be in full blown heat.

He thanked whatever luck he had left that at least they were to reach England by nightfall.

Newt stood up on shaking knees to walk over to the bowl of water he had on the small dresser and bent down to splash himself with the liquid. He shivered at the cold temperature against his heated skin and did it again, before wiping himself with the small hand towel next to him.

The boat rocked, and he braced himself against the sturdy wood of the dresser. His hands shaking as a pulse of want shot down his spine. His mind flashing with the image of dark hair and soft brown eyes. He closed his eyes to the image of Leta, but all that did was change it to Graves.

Cursing softly under his breath, he hauled himself back to bed and wrapped a blanket over his warm skin. Not caring that he was already sweating. He flicked his hand in the air and the light to his cabin turned off, letting him rest in darkness.

“Just a few more hours.” He muttered to himself, case tucked securely under the bed.

\---

Queenie stares down at the neat print of her sister’s writing and then turns the paper over to the hurried scratch that is sighed Maria Rodriguez.

Something must have happened with Mr. Graves.

The blonde considers going to work today, but her and Tina were given a paid week leave if they wanted to take it, because of how they had helped take in Grindelwald. She knew that Tina would be able to take care of anything, but her protective nature purse her lips.

Queenie sighed and set the paper back down onto the table. She was going to shower.

It was about seven in the morning and the idea of eating without Tina didn’t appeal to her that much, so she tidied up the mess of blankets and pillows on the living room floor. Hauling the tangle of blankets in her arms up to her face to take the already fading scent of the three of them.

She neatly folded the blankets while the pillows rearranged themselves into their rightful place.

Walking to the bathroom, she pulled off her sleeping gown over her head and stared at herself in the mirror that hung above the sink. Reaching up, she gently patted at the skin underneath her eyes. The skin was red and puffing from when she’d cried yesterday.

Turning away from the mirror, she turns and starts up the shower. The water shilled but warming quickly under her fingers.

\---

Graves is staring down at his clenched hands, mouth set in a firm frown.

His scent is hurt and in pain. Both physically and mentally.

Tina wishes that she hadn’t been the one to tell him that his mate has consciously and purposely left him.

“Did he tell you why he was leaving?” His voice is strained, but she can see it in his face that he’s accepting the information she’s giving him.

Tina looks out of the corner of her eye to see that Rodriguez isn’t hovering by the window anymore. She hopes that the alpha has given herself a break. If there was someone who worked as hard as Graves and Tina as an Auror it was her.

“He’s working on a book about magical creatures. It requires him to travel frequently.” It’s a weak answer, she knows, but it’s the one she gives him.

Graves takes in a deep breath, and sags against the headboard of his hospital bed. The fight looking to have left him the moment and it made something in Tina’s chest ache to see him like this. Bruised and crestfallen.

It was a look that she wasn’t used to seeing from the strong and powerful alpha.

“Tell me about him.”

Tina looks down at her feet, unsure if it’s wise to do what he’s asking of her. Feeling like the less he knows the less he’ll feel sad about.

_“Worrying only hurts you twice as much.”_

Newt’s words echo in her ears, but she can’t help it when her lips start moving.

“He’s the gentlest person I have ever met.”

\---

The ship’s captain’s voice waking him from his fevered sleep makes him take in a grateful inhale of air.

They’re going to be docking in ten minutes.

Newt stumbles out of bed and swears as his knees hit the cold metal of the floor. He quickly casts lumos and takes out his case from under the bed. He hauls it onto the bed and sits back on his knees as he pulls the switch to change the contents of it to his regular traveling clothes.

The safety and quiet of _Home_ is so close, that it makes a whine tumble out of his mouth. He fumbles with the rope and unlocks the hatches to open the case. Quickly exchanging his sleeping clothe with a simple button down and pants. He knows that it’ll be freezing once he’s outside, but he doesn’t care.

All he needs is to get his feet on solid ground and he’ll apparate.

His scent has spiked in the last few hours and he’s on the cusp of his heat now.

The ship is coming to a stop slowly, and the voice on the intercom informs him that they’ll start unloading the passengers in first class first in five minutes and then sections 10 through three of the rest of the boat.

He’s in section five, but he pulls out his boarding pass and charms it to read as a first-class ticket instead. He needs to get off this boat as soon as possible.

Closing the case, Newt grabs his shoes from where he had tucked them under the bed and pulls them onto his feet. The laces giving his shaking fingers trouble, before he grits his teeth and just does them with his magic.

His frustration was quickly rising as he glances over the room to make sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. He double checks that the rope is placed back over the case and he leaves his room.

There’s some people on his floor that have already started to gather outside of their rooms, their luggage against their doors with tags on them.

There’s a couple two doors down from him that jerk up and twist their heads in his direction. There’s a scowl on the man’s face and a blush on the woman’s and Newt flushes in embarrassment as he realizes that he forgot to cast the scent dampening charm.

Rushing out of the hallway, he apologizes and avoids eye contact with the couple who are staring at his retreating back. He turns around a corner and quickly casts the charm, hands shaking and wishing he were _off this damn boat already_.

Quickly climbing the stairs, he lets some of the tension lining his shoulders leak out as he opens the door to the main floor and breathes in the cold air of London.

There’s a small line of first class passengers already having their tickets stamped and leaving down the ramp. He quickly makes his way over to them and pulls out his board pass to make sure the charm is still in place.

The man at the side of the line stamps his after the minute and he tries not to stumble on his way down the ramp. He could almost feel the heat behind his eyes when his feet finally touch the hard pavement of the dock and he lets out a shuddering breath as he looks for a place where he can apparate.

He sees a corner near the men’s restrooms and nearly runs to it.

A few people looking at him curiously but he just continues walking until he’s behind that sign. Making sure that no one can see him, he apparate.

His stomach lurches whenever he apparate in heat, and it happens this time as well. Dry heaving a little, but not leaving his throat as he leans against the railing of the brick building.

Taking in a deep breath, he takes out his wand and recites the spell to get into the apartment. The community he’s in is where the majority of Aurors that work in the Ministry live, so he doesn’t have to worry about being seen.

The door shifts and takes on the shape of his brother’s apartment, and he rushes inside.

Locking the door behind him as it shifts under his hands. The air in the apartment is blissfully cool and Newt knows that he has to send Theseus an owl to let him know he’s here. He kicks off his shoes in the entryway and walks into the apartment. Dispelling the dampening charm now and letting his scent start to fill up the space.

He walks into the kitchen, trying to find his brother’s owl, but the creature is nowhere in sight.

“Come on, you bloody bird.” Newt says under his breath, not even sorry about cursing his brother’s moody owl.

Wandering into the living room, he sees it perched on top of a potted plant as it glares at Newt.

“Found you.”

\---

Queenie hadn’t wanted to stay at home and hadn’t wanted to go to work either.

Putting on her coat, she starts to walk aimlessly through the city.

She does so many turns that it takes her to an unfamiliar street that’s filled with shops and tall apartment buildings.

A lord whistle blows in the distance and it makes her turn her eyes back. There’s a long and tall stack of billowing smoke that comes out of one of the plants, and then a group of men start to come out of the factory gates.

She steps a little more onto the sidewalk to not be in their way as she continues walking down the road. She isn’t worried. She’s more than capable of taking care of herself, and she’ll be able to tell if anyone has any ill will towards her anyway.

For being able to hear so many different people’s minds, she feels incredibly lonely at that moment.

Most of the people around her are thinking about lunch or going home, but a good chunk of them have a particular place that keeps on bouncing around.

Following the men, she sees that there’s a line of people at a store that they get into.

The smell in the air makes her mouth water and she realizes that it’s some kind of bakery.

Her stomach growls and reminds her of not eating yet, and it makes her get in line. The men in front of her try to flirt a little, but she offers then a kind smile and gently turns them down. There’s no hurt or anger in them from the rejection, and she’s glad for that.

There’s been a couple of times where a guy’s gotta hot headed over her telling them no.

The line is long, but it moves quickly enough. The smell of baked goods getting stronger and she wonders if this place is new haven’t heard anything about a good bakery recently.

There’s a little boy that steps out of the shop with his mother when she’s closer to the front and the breath stops in her chest as she takes in the shape of the sweet the boy brings up to his mouth.

Her eyes dart to the entrance and hope swells inside her.

Her foot starts to tap impatiently and excitedly as she steps closer and closer to the front.

After another minute or two, she goes inside. The two men that had talked to her nod to her in passing as they leave the store and she’s suddenly surrounded by intricate pastries and the smell of sugar.

“Where do you get your inspiration from?” The voice of a woman says at the counter and the man who had been hunched over to get her pastry stands up. A happy smile stretching across his face.

“I don’t know. It just does.”

Queenie could cry at the sight of Jacob. The man gives the woman her pastry as she pays for it and then he turns towards Queenie.

She knows that he’s been obliviated. She knows that. But the way Jacob reaches behind his neck at the scarred bite mark and gets that goofy smile on his face makes her walk up to him and smile back.

“Hi.” He says with stars in his eyes.

“Hi.” Queenie smiles back at him.

\---

Tina had told Graves about Newt, and She still felt like it was the wrong thing to do.

The alpha’s demeanor had changed from pained to yearning. He would probably never get to meet the person she had described to him, and that was just awful.

It was well past three in the afternoon when Maria walked back into the hospital room. She looked like she had showered and had probably gone home to get some well-earned sleep.

Percival was leaning calmly against his headboard, looking at the alpha and apologizing for the way he had acted.

Maria nodded to accept his apology. “Given the circumstances, I think you’re handling it as best as you can.”

And that’s the last that any of them bring up the subject of Newt Scamander.

Tina and Rodriguez try to asks more questions about him being held captive, and Percival tries his best to answer them. The healer having put a little bit of his fractured memories back. Though not nearly enough to give them any new information about Grindelwald.

It’s exhausting work, and after two hours of questioning, the healers are allowed back inside the room to work on the tired alpha.

He is compliant and agrees to help however he can.

The clock on the wall says that it’s seven and Tina feels rightfully tired. There’s a beta that taps on the door and Tina opens it to see Johnson. Stepping out of the barrier, she looks at the beta.

“What is it?” She asks evenly as the dark-skinned beta looks her in the eyes.

“The President wants to talk to Rodriguez. “

Tina presses her lips into a tight line and looks back into the room, barrier separating them from the inside of it.

The alpha sees Tina looking at her and steps out of the barrier as well. Visibly tense.

“Is something the matter?”

Johnson shakes his head. “No, President just wants an update on Graves’ condition.”

They talk a little more, and Tina turns her head to try and hide the yawn she does. When she turns back to them, Maria is staring at her. A frown on her lips. “You’ve been here since midnight. Graves is being healed and I don’t think we’ll get anything else out of him today. I’m going to give my report and watch him for the rest of the night.”

Tina thinks about staying, but another yawn makes her eyes water as she nods. “Alright. Send me an owl with any updates.”

Rodriguez nods and shuts the door behind her. Her and Johnson following Tina towards the elevator.

\---

Newt is already soaking in a bath when he hears the front door open and shut loudly.

He grimaces as he hears his brother’s worried voice carry through the apartment.

“Newt, where are you?” There’s some more shuffling and a bang. He hears Theseus mutter a curse under his breath and then the door to the bath room is flung open.

His brother’s face falls with relief at seeing Newt unharmed and relatively okay.

The alpha takes in a deep breath as he runs a hand through his hair. “Did something happen?”

Newt lowers himself a little lower in the tub, the ceramic curved edges dangerously close to the surface of the water. “No.”

Theseus snorts in disbelief and he takes a seat against the wall. He’s still in his work clothes. Newt knows that he probably rushed home as soon as he got his owl.

“Your heat is early.”

“Is it?”

Theseus frowns and stares down at the discarded shirt and pants on his bathroom floor. “Didn’t you wear a jacket? It’s freezing outside.”

Newt looked up at the ceiling. His heat was in full blast already, but the water was still soothing. “Didn’t notice.”

It’s quiet for a long time, before Theseus speaks again. His voice is deep in the way alpha get when they’re worried about someone in their pack. “what happened in America?”

Newt stares at eh ceiling and counts the little stains in the plaster. His chest shudders every couple of minutes, but it has nothing to do with the coolness of the water he’s submerged in.

“There was a man there.”

Theseus waits. His eyes staring at his brother’s mop of a head.

“He’s my mate.”

There’s silence in the room again, and as the seconds tick by Newt wonders if Tina and Queenie are okay.

“I gotta say, Little Brother.”

Newt finally turns to look at the alpha, the scent of family and pack making him the most comfortable he’s been since he let go of Tina and Queenie on the dock in New York. Theseus is standing up, hands firmly placed on either side of the door frame.

“I don’t know if you have the worst luck or the best.” Theseus reaches up a hand to tap against the door frame above his head and urns to the apartment.

“I’ll let you know when if I ever figure that out myself.” Newt says back to him.

The alpha laughs and Newt can hear him walk towards the kitchen after he shuts the door.

“Are you hungry?” Theseus says in the hallway.

“If you don’t mind.” Newt calls back.

“Nah. By the way, Pickett is on the couch.”

\---

Tina apparates home and finds that the kitchen isn’t empty.

“Queenie…” Her eyes are wide as she takes in her sister who quickly rises from the table and walks up to her.

“Tins, please. I just…” She turns back and Tina can get a clear view of Jacob sitting at their table again.

“I saw him today, and he remembered. He remembered.” Queenie is desperate to get Tina to understand.

Tina stares at the no mag as he stands up as well and stands besides Queenie. “Hello again, Tina.”

The dark-haired beta stares between her sister and Jacob, unsure of what is happening.

Looking into her sister’s eyes, she asks. “How is his possible? We saw him go into the rain. He forgot. Everyone did.”

“But he didn’t, Tins.” She is smiling harder than Tina’s ever seen her.

“I had dreams at first. Of these animals that were so wonderful. And then today, When I saw Queenie. It all came back to me. You two. Magic. Newt.”

Jacob stops and looks between the both. “Where is he anyway?”

“He left. Back to England.” Tina says sternly. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is what are we going to do now?”

Queenie steps in front of Jacob, keeping him out of Tina’s direct line of sight. “We can’t make him forget again.”

It hurts Tina to scent the desperation and heartbreak in her sister. “You know the law, Queens…”

“I know. That’s why” Queenie reaches around herself and grabs Jacob’s hand. “We’ll leave. All three of us.”

Tina just stares at the both of them. Not believing the words that are coming out of her mouth. “Queenie, we have our jobs. And even if we somehow manage it, you….” She doesn’t say the words out loud but Queenie hears it oud and clear in her head.

_Aren’t allowed to fall in love with a non-magic person._

“Then we’ll leave the country.”

Jacob sees the way the air is still and steps in between the bot of them. His clean beta scent worried for the both of them. “I think I am falling in love with her.”

Tina looks between the both of them and sees how Queenie nods and says the same.

Taking a few steps back, Tina falls onto one of the empty table chairs and lets her head fall onto her hands as well. This is all too much.

Queenie whispers to Jacob to go to the living room, and then knees are Tina’s line of sight. She knows that her sister is kneeling in front of her, but she doesn’t raise her head. She needs a second to herself right now. So, she closes her eyes and takes in a deep shuddering breath.

A few minutes go by until she raises her head but keeps her hands over her mouth.

“Please, Tins.” Queenie has tears in her eyes and it breaks Tina’s heart.

“Where would we even go?” the words are muffled by the hands still hovering over her mouth, but they make Queenie openly start crying and hug her sister over her middle.

\---

He swears as he lands in and uneven patch of cement and bruises his knee against the hard ground.

The alleyway he apparated to is dark and smells of thrown away trash but that isn’t important. He’s probably got every Auror out looking for him, so he needs to hurry.

He isn’t fully healed, but he’s in better shape than he was when he was rescued. It’s enough and he takes out his wand to cast glamors and straighten out the clothes he stole from one of the lockers in the restroom.

IT’s cold, so his labored breaths fog up in the air as he steps out of the alleyway and walks down the crowded docks. He pick pockets a ticket from a man having departed from the last boat and walks into tucks it into the folds of his gray coat. His wand concealed inside his sleeve as he wordlessly casts a spell to change the date of departure.

The line for the next boat has already started boarding and he tucks his head a little more on the inside of his jacket as a strong wind makes his battered body shiver. The man takes his boarding pass and he looks at it for a good couple of seconds before handing it back over and wishing him a good trip.

He nods in thanks and hurries over to the ramp to get on the boat. He stands near the edge, nervousness making him look out for anyone he might recognize. Every minute that the damn passengers take to get onto the damn boat sets his nerves more on edge, until the ramp is finally being removed and the Captains voice comes onto the speakers.

The boat starts to move away from the land and he starts to breathe a little easier. The pull in his chest painful, but letting him know that he’s headed in the right direction.

He stays outside, just taking in the salted air of the water hitting the side of the boat for a good hour or so, before he decides to take out his boarding pass again. The fake name is staring him in the face, but he ignores it as he searches for what room he’ll be staying in.

He very badly needs to lie down now that the threat of being found has disappeared. They might still come after him, but he’ll worry about that later.

Seeing the room number in black print, he starts to head down into the depths of the boat.

He turned into a hallway, leaning a little to balance himself on the wall. The boat jumped and he cursed as his knees hit the ground. Pain thrummed through his body and he heard a pair of footsteps rushing towards him.

“Are you okay, Sir?”

He froze and begged. Hoping and praying that it wasn’t the person he thought it was.

Picking up his head, He was face to face with the warm brown eyes of Tina.

He heard a gasp behind her and sure enough, the bright hair of Queenie filled the hallway as well. A short dark haired man besides her.

Tina had turned when she had heard Queenie gasped, He tried to stand, but felt his legs give out from beneath him again.

Tina turned back to him, worry etching her face. “Hey, take it easy. Are you hurt?”

He saw Queenie’s kneel beside her sister and Tina looked at the beta curiously. “Queenie, what is it?”

The blonde didn’t turn to her, but instead stared straight at him. She reached inside her coat pocket and drew out her wand. Tina’s body flinched and she quickly looked down the hallway to see if anyone else was there before whispering to her sister.

“What are you doing?” She said through clenched teeth.

Turning the wand, a small wisp of magic leaked out of the tip. A flame in the hallway at the end of her wand.

“Revelio”

The hurried glamor falls off him.

Tina’s scared voice whispers as if she can’t believe who is in front of her.

“Mr. Graves….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> I decided to contiue this and I kind of hate that I wrote the first chapter so long, because this was supposed to be a one shot. But now I gotta match the length and that is some kind of new level of hell for me fuck  
> anyway.  
> Here is chapter 2
> 
> leave comments and kudos. 75% of the reason I decided to listen is because this got such a strong response tbh


	3. Chapter 3

Newt steps out of the tub on shaking legs and waves the towel that is hanging on the hack by the door toward himself. The cold water doing very little for him now, besides the comforting feeling of being submerged. There’s the smell of food in the air when he walks out of the bathroom. His feet leaving a wet trail on the wood flooring.

He makes his way back to the kitchen and sees a plate of eggs with a couple slices of toast.

He squints his nose at the plate of food affectionately, and makes sure the towel is wrapped securely around his waist before he takes a seat at the table to eat it. Eggs are something that they’ve learned he’s able to keep down whenever he’s in his heats.

He’ll never forget the time he had craved red meat with roasted potatoes and thrown it all up in the Hufflepuff common room.

He eats the food at a leisurely pace, his body hot all over but the desperation that takes him won’t come till the next day now that he’s in a safe place. _Den._ His inner voice tells him.

He hears a shuffling from the next room as he starts on the toast.

A few whispered curses can be heard, before Theseus reappears in the threshold of the kitchen.

The usually well-kept hair, shaggy and sticking up at odd angles.

The alpha spots him eating and Newt can tell he’s pleased by the subtle shift in his brother’s scent.

Newt feels himself rearrange his feet at the pleasant feeling of being looked after by someone he trusts and loves.

Theseus sighs and takes a seat at the table on the opposite side of Newt. Running a hand through his hair and placing his elbows on the table.

Newt slips another bite of eggs into his mouth before speaking. “You look well tarnished.” There’s a hint of amusement in his voice. The smell of some of his animals clinging onto the alpha.

Theseus rolls his eyes, and lifts the hand that isn’t threading through his hair to pull at his shirt collar. Newt stares as a little head peaks through, first to glare at the older Scamander brother, and then to squeak worriedly at Newt himself.

Pickett chirps as Newt extends his hand for him to climb on. Once the small creature is perched on his palm, Newt gives it a tired smile. “Are you giving Theseus a hard time?”

Pickett shakes his head.

Newt laughs at the look his brother gives the thing in his hand, and gently hands Pickett back over to Theseus.

And Pickett, for all his angry chirps and raspberries that’s he’s giving the alpha, goes with him willingly.

He must smell Newt’s heat as well and understand.

“I’ll look over your animals. Till it passes.” Theseus says as he steals the half of toast that’s left on Newt’s plate. The alpha taking a bite and not even batting an eye at Pickett going back to the inside of his collar.

“Thank you.” Newt says, gratefully. “You remember- “

“I remember. And If I don’t,” He takes out the small notebook that looks well-loved and has pages marked with various notes. “I got this to help jog my memory.”

He places Newt’s notebook on the table and leans back in his chair. “Can’t say they like me as well as they do you. But I guess that’s a given.” He gives Newt a tender smile. “You are practically their mother. With how you fuss and spoil them.”

Newt’s face heats up but he smiles to himself. He really does love them.

“Here.” Theseus reaches for his back pocket and places Newt’s wand on the table as well. “Try not to leave this lying around, will ya?”

He finishes up his food and thanks Theseus for it, before he makes his way to his room. He’s still only wearing the towel, but he feels like he’s burning alive and ever steps he takes up the stairs is a small torture.

Once he’s in the room, he closes the door behind him and casts the silencing and scent blocking enchantments. He doesn’t want Theseus to hear when he’s completely lost to the fog of his heat.

\---

The sharp sound of heels hitting the marble floor off the courtroom makes Rodriguez’s ears hurt. She really wished that she had just wore flats, because the sound of her shoes sound deafening to herself as she walks towards the President.

The whole of MACUSA is scattering in secretly trying to locate Graves. It’s been a full twelve hours and still no sign of him, besides his discarded clothes in the locker room and a residue of his magic from when he had apparated.

They had tried to follow the trail, but Graves had made sure to lay a multitude of false leads and dead ends.

And to top it off, she had appeared at the Goldstein residence to get Tina to help in the search for the alpha, only to find both beta sisters gone.

To say the whole situation was shit was an understatement.

Seraphina is standing tall and regal in the courtroom, the room empty and she standing on the floor rather than her elevated podium.

She eyes Rodriguez but knows that they haven’t found anything from the look on the blonde’s face.

“Any news?”

“No mam. We have Aurors searching all over the city and have sent owls to the neighboring states just in case.

Seraphina frowns but pulls up the two slips of paper that she had been reading when the other alpha had entered the room.

She holds them up for Maria to take and she does.

“These are papers of resignation.”

“Yes.”

Holding both papers separately, Maria grits her teeth in frustration. The cursive signatures of both Queenie and Tina at the both of their respective forms. “Do you think they helped Graves escape? Seems like too much of a coincidence for this to happen on the night Graves escapes.”

Seraphina takes a few seconds to stare at the sharp eyes of the Auror before answering. “It seems unlikely, but the circumstances are quite damning. I have already sent word to the ministry of Magic.”

Rodriguez frowns. “In London? Why there, mam?”

“You said yourself that Graves’ potential mate had already filed his departing papers. It would be narrow to not at least consider that he wouldn’t try to go after him.”

“And if Goldstein is with him?”

Seraphina’s eyes are steel, but she doesn’t give her an answer.

\---

Percival is panting as he takes off his shirt.

The pain he’s in is momentary forgotten as the cold tips of Tina’s magic washes over him and soaks into the injuries and bruises that still litter his pale skin. The beta’s eyes are hard as she glares at him from where she’s tending to him.

“Have you completely lost your mind?”

He gives her an exhausted smile. “I could say the same for the three of you.” His eyes move to the other side of the small room where Jacob and Queenie are. “He’s a no mag, isn’t he?”

He sees how Queenie’s hand tightens a little in the crook of the man’s arm, as Tina answers. Her brown eyes back at the task of healing the alpha as best as she can.

“Yes.”

It’s quiet in the cabin for a long time. Only the soft humming of Tina’ magic leaking out of the tip of her wand as she goes over the multiple injuries.

“We’re gonna go out for some fresh air.” queenie says suddenly, standing up from where she had been sitting on the bed with the man. Tina turns towards her, but only nods and tells her to take a jacket.

The two leave the room, and he’s alone with Tina.

Her hair is pulled back in a small low ponytail and she’s wearing a comfortable looking sweater that Graves bets is soft to the touch. He is suddenly missing his own clothes very terribly. The stolen ones he’s currently wearing are not as fitting to his body as he would like them to be.

“You haven’t asked me what I’m doing here yet, Ms. Goldstein.” His voice is slow and the deep tone of it seeps into the room.

Tina’s eyes stay to the cut that she’s mending on his upper arm.

“I have an idea.”

\---

He watches her move to the other side of him and can breathe a little easier as she mends the bruise over his ribs.

_He’s in the restroom on the fourth floor and he’s panting. Fear and nervous scent flying all over the place._

_He pulls at the tie around his neck and sits down on the toilet bowl. The whimpers in his throat are small and meek, as he tries to gather himself more to himself._

_There’s too many other scents in this place. He knows he should leave. Go to his room. Hell, even the Hufflepuff common room would be better, but he feels like he can’t move._

_He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, huddled in the stall of the restroom, before he hears the voice that brings tears to his eyes._

_“Newt! Are you in here?” It’s nervous and a little frantic._

_Placing his feet back on the ground, he lets the small whimpers that he had been making get a little louder._

_“Newt?”_

_He sees a pair of shoes at the bottom of the stall door, and he remembers that he has to lean forward to unlock it. He’s shaking as the door swings open and the relieved face of Leta comes into view._

_He lets her gather him into the warmth of her arms and feels her hand run up and down his back to try and sooth him._

_“It’s alright. I got you. It’s alright.” Her voice is soft against his ears and he wonders how she found him. How she had known to look for him._

_He doesn’t care. He just lets himself tuck himself into her scent and after a while he feels her lift him off the toilet seat._

_His face is a mess, but he sees the shimmering of a charm being casted over them. “What are you doing?”_

_He asks as she tugs on his arm, leading him out of the stall. “Taking you to the infirmary.”_

_He follows her, their fingers intertwining but they stop as a boy enters the restroom. It’s an alpha from Gryffindor house and his face heats up as he glares at Leta._

_“This is the BOY’S bathroom, Lestrange.”_

_She rolls her eyes and shoves past him. “Get got, you git.”_

_Newt avoids eye contact with the other alpha as he sees his pupils widen and nostrils flare. He turns into the restroom, and Newt hears a whispered “Fuck.” From him as both him and Leta make their way through the castle._

_Once they make it to the infirmary, the shimmering fades out and Newt knows that the charm has been dissolved._

_Leta is still holding onto him, but her eyes travel around the area. “The hell’s that bloody nurse?” she mutters under her breath._

_\---_

Newt wakes up from the momentary sleep, feeling that longing deep in his chest tug painfully towards a direction he hasn’t allowed himself to follow in a long time.

Leta is a constant in his thoughts, but over time he’s grown accustomed to the hole in himself from her absence. It’s only during his heats that he truly and painfully misses her now.

He’s wrapped in a heap of blankets onto the floor, Theseus always stocking his closet with extras for his heats since he knows the omega has a tendency for making nests.

A damaged bond is nothing to sniff at after all.

The fan is off and with all the extra layers of cotton and blankets. It’s scorching in the room, but the omega can’t find it in himself to care. Sweat is beading already on his body and the softness of the padding surrounding him is heavenly.

He twists himself so that he’s lying on his stomach. The blankets tangling themselves in his long legs, but he kicks them off easily enough.

He’s already well wet in between his thighs and Newt shudders as he places a hand behind himself to press gingerly against the slicked entrance. It’s soft and tender, making his breath hitch when he circles the puffy skin.

There’s a chest in the corner of his closet with toys that he can use for his heats. He remembers how embarrassed he had been going down knock turn alley to purchase them from the knowing store clerk.

He’ll get the chest out in a bit, but his fingers are good enough for now.

Pressing into the first knuckle, he whines at how it pulls him slowly and then he applies more pressure. The digit slippery with all the slick he’s producing, making it as easy as breathing to add another finger and press them into himself.  

\---

They’ve been sailing for two days already, and Tina is sure that Percival hasn’t eaten. She knows that he won’t try to go anywhere until the boat docks in England, so she’s fine with letting him wander around the ship.

She has a moment where she thinks of sending a letter to MACUSA, but that will look bad. Not only because Graves just so happens to be on the boat that she and Queenie are on. But the fact that if the Aurors at the Ministry were to seize him when the boat docks, they question why Jacob is with them.

It’s just all around bad. Tina doesn’t think that the alpha would tell on them and how they fled to England with a no mag, but she can’t be sure.

Gripping a railing on the wall, Tina takes to the flight of stairs that will lead her to the deck of the cruiser. The air is frigid and there’s sea spray hitting her cheeks every occasionally, but it’s certainly pretty. The night sky filled with stars and the moon reflecting beautifully over the open ocean.

There’s lights along the sides of the walls and rails of the deck for passengers to easily see where they’re going, and she follows them. Walking around until she spots the black clad figure that’s holding onto the railings and looking in the direction that they were sailing.

Wrapping her jacket more securely around herself, she steps up to him.

His appearance is his regular self, since they all doubt that there would be anyone on board who would recognize him. The bruise on his hands is barely visible from the healing magic that Tina had done the day before.

Graves’ looks a lot more alive than he did just three days ago, but his memory of his capture and torture is still out of reach.

“Aren’t you cold?” Tina asks as she takes in his light jacket.

He smiles at her a little, tilting his head in greeting. “I’ll be alright.”

Tina stands beside him, not taking the railing like he is, but still facing the direction. She’s always heard that mates could sense where the other was, but had never had any confirmation before.

“Can you feel him?”

The alpha presses his lips together and stares hard out at the water in front of them. “In a sense. I can feel like we’re heading in the right direction. I can’t feel what he’s feeling.”

She nods, listening. It really was a rare thing. Mates.

They stayed standing and simply watching as the boat sliced through the water like a hot knife through butter. Tina wondered if her sister and Jacob were already in bed. Probably. Queenie always the one to fall asleep early.

“Have you been eating?”

Percival turns and looks at her. “Hadn’t even crossed my mind, to be honest.”

She sighs and readjusts her jacket again. There’s a twenty-four-hour buffet on the third floor. Regular foods, nothing fancy.

“Let’s get something inside that stomach of yours?”

He nods and let’s go of the edge of the boat, following her to a nearby stair case.

\---

_The nurse had already given Newt a dose of liquid suppressants and secluded him from anyone else that might be brought into the Hospital wing. Leta stays by his bedside even though the beta had asked her to return to class._

_Leta had flat out refused and pulled in a chair for herself to sit by his bedside. Newt could tell that she was aroused. He could scent it coming from her, but she didn’t try to do anything besides take his hand and rub her thumb over his knuckles._

_To say that the beta was a little shocked at their behavior was an understatement._

_It was the second day into Newt’s isolation that one of their teachers came to see them._

_Leta stood up when the omega walked in and greeted her and Newt._

_“You should be in classes, Ms. Lestrange.” He said evenly, but not scolding. His eyes moving towards Newt lying on the bed._

_Leta nodded, but didn’t move from Newt’s side. “I understand that, but I just…” She looks down at Newt and Newt raises his fingers for her to take. “I can’t leave him like this, Professor Dumbledore.”_

_Albus nods and comes to stand besides Newt’s other side._

_“I can understand the need to be with one’s mate, Ms. Lestrange. Especially in times such as this, but our dear Mr. Scamander has already been given a suppressant. In a day or two, he will be fine.”_

_Leta’s and Newt’s eyes widen at his words._

_Newt is the one to speak this time, staring at Dumbledore in shock. “Mate, sir?”_

_Dumbledore looks at their still interlocked fingers and nods. A small smile on his face. “Yes, I do believe that is what the two of you are.”_

_Leta looks down at Newt, an emotion swirling through her dark brown eyes._

_\---_

He drops himself down onto the thick knot, the toy stuck onto the floor. His slick easing the way as his entrance takes in the widest part of the dildo.

He has both of his hands flat against the floor, using them as leverage for him to keep his pace. Slowing down whenever he rises and speeding up when he lowers himself.

Newt whines as the knot slips past his entrance again, he’s cum on it three times already and it’s starting to make him lose time.

His knees start to shake and he lays on his back on the pile of blankets. Grabbing the toy by the base and yanking it from the floorboards. The chest is next to him, on its side so he can see the contents spilling out in the open air of his bedroom.

He groans as he places the dildo he was using back in the chest, frustrated. It’s not enough. His body can’t be satisfied, but he already knew that this was going to happen.

He picks out the small silver ring, pulse picking up a little as he reaches down and pulls it over his hard penis. It’s tight when he releases it, a whine bubbling up in his throat as he reaches down and starts to finger himself again.

His hole open and messy, easily allowing him to fit three fingers inside himself now.

He pants when he presses against that abused little bundle of nerves inside himself. One more, he tells himself. He’ll come one more time and try to get some sleep. He doesn’t know how long he’s been locked in his room, but he knows that he’s exhausted.

\---

Tina is packing her clothes that she’s used for these past couple of days into her trunk, the captain telling them that they’ll be docking in a couple of minutes.

Queenie and Jacob are doing the same. She can feel how the boat is slowing to a stop under her feet, and she’s closed the lid to her trunk when Queenie reaches out and gently grabs her arm.

“there’s Aurors here.”

Tina gives a quick look Towards Jacob. “You’re sure?”

Queenie nods, and Tina swears under her breath. They need to get to Percival before he’s apprehended.

“He’s gone as well.” Queenie says and Tina whips her head to look at her. “What?”

\---

_A group of men were walking down the metal hallway and giving her nods in greetings, some even asking if she needed any help. But she kindly denied and went on towards the back of the boat._

_The row of rooms looked endless as they were the crew’s quarters, but turning her head to make sure no one was looking at her, she opened the lock on the third to the last room._

_There was two men in their and one whipped his head back to stare at her in shock._

_Percival sighs up at her as he pts on the uniform of the unconscious man below him. She knows that he’s fine, just asleep._

_“you’re here to take me back?” Graves says, annoyed at being caught trying to leave early._

_Queenie stares at him. They have never really talked to each other. He and her went with too different social circles. He was closer to Tina, but she could hear the longing in his mind._

_How he was desperate to follow that golden thread that was pulling him towards Newt._

_She thought of Jacob and how much she cared for him already._

_“No, I can’t say I am Mr. Graves.” She says lightly. She kneels down so that she’s at eye level with him. He is good looking, with striking dark features. A powerful wizard and from what she’s seeing, a dedicated alpha._

_“What are you here for Queenie?” he asks her, feeling a little intimidated because he knows that she’s reading his every thought._

_“I want a promise.” She says back. “that when you find him, you won’t push yourself onto him.”_

_The alpha looks at her in surprise, both of them knowing who she’s talking about._

_“I promise.”_

_She stares at him, gaging his honestly, but it’s clear on his face. Nodding, she rises to her feet. Graves doing the same and pulling the blankets over the unconscious crew member to make it appear as if he was only sleeping._

_She opens the door, but stands in the door frame and blocks him from leaving._

_“If you are caught, we had nothing to do with your escape. “_

_Graves stares at her, nothing outwardly threatening about her, but he knows to take her seriously. “I acted on my own. “_

_They both walk out of the door and lock it discreetly. She turns to him as he casts a glamor over himself to take on the appearance of the crew member sleeping inside. He starts to walk in the direction that the other men had walked in._

_“Take care of him, Mister Graves.” She says out to the hallway and then they go separate ways._

_\---_

Tina stares at her as Queenie tells her what happened with Graves on the lower floors. “You let him leave?”

Queenie nods. “We know where he’s going anyway.”

Tina sighs out in frustration, as the captain’s voice comes on to the intercom again telling them that they’re going to start unloading passengers.

“Fine. “

\---

He’s sent an owl to the Ministry asking to be sent any paperwork that he’ll need for the remainder of the week. Seeing as he never asks for days off, they easily accommodate him. There are perks in being a war hero after all.

Theseus is hunched over his desk, doing the said paperwork, Pickett playing with some ornaments on top of his desk when his watch chimes. Looking down at the time, he gets up, extending his hand for the small creature to climb onto.

It’s time for lunch and for him to feed everyone.

He passes by the stairs and looks up towards Newt’s room, wondering how his brother is faring. Probably rotten if he’s to wager a guess.

He walks into the kitchen and fixes himself something quick, nothing fancy, and then goes to the living room where he placed Newt’s case.

The rope is still securely around it, and he’s about to reach for it to undo the thing, when he hears knocking at his door. Frowning, he steps away from the trunk and walks towards his front entrance.

He looks through the peek hole, not recognizing the dark head of hair he sees. He tucks his wand behind his back, and cracks open the door.

The man looks at him and Theseus thinks he looks vaguely familiar now that he can see his face more clearly.

“Can I help you?”

The man straightens up and Theseus pulls his wand a little closer to the door. The man’s an alpha.

“I’m here to see Mr. Scamander.”

“that’s me. How may I help you?” Theseus asks tensely.

The alpha swallows and takes in a deep breath. “You must be Theseus, then. I meant your younger brother, Newton.”

Theseus frowns. “I’m sorry, Mister….?”

“Graves”

“Mr. Graves, but Newton is not available at the moment. What business do you have with him, if I may ask?”

Graves frowned at the news that Newt was unavailable, even though the bond inside him was telling him that the omega was here. In the house. Fuck it all.

“I’m his mate.”

Theseus stared at him for a long second. Then he closed the door in Percival’s face.

The alpha stayed on the doorstep, dumb folded at offended at the dismissal, but the door opened back up a few seconds later.

“You that bloke from America?”

“I’m from New York.”

Theseus swore and ran a hand through his hair, stepping back a little. “Well, fuck me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the long wait guys  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse

Theseus gives the alpha sitting across from him an unimpressed look.

The both of them were sitting in the living room, Graves unaware that Newt was currently in the house only a few floors away. Newt may have been expelled from school, but at least he knew a thing or two about magic.

“Percival Graves…. I feel like I know that name.”

Graves sits ups a little and readjusts himself on the sofa, there’s a scent of protectiveness definitely coming off the other alpha, and he doesn’t want to get on Newt’s brother’s bad side.

“Yes, I work for the MACUSA. That’s where your brother and I met each other.”

\---

It was agreed that Jacob would depart separate from them. Agreed, meaning that Tina had told her sister that the both of them were going together. That way, if they were apprehended, nothing would happen to the nomag.

Jacob giving the both of them a hug and wishing them good luck, saying that he would meet them later. Tina had a few tracking spells to locate the other beta if they all got out.

Glamors were placed, but just enough to be undetectable. It was useless in the end.

They tried to get off the boat as unsuspicious as possible, but when they reached the wood of the platform, three people were waiting for them. They flashed their Auror badges and asked for Tina and Queenie to follow them to a room just off to the side.

Queenie’s head turned towards where Jacob was walking with the other passengers, the short beta’s eyes wide. Tina grabbed her sister’s arm and shook her head. They would find Jacob later. If whatever waited for them at the Ministry wasn’t as bad as Tina feared it could be.

The three Aurors closed the door to the room and shut the blinds.

Tina was the first to speak, her frustration at the situation easily apparent. “We have both filed letters of resignation. All our paperwork is in order. What is the meaning of this?”

A short omega looks at the both of them and turns towards the two-other beta aurors. “We have been sent a letter from MACUSA stating the disappearance of Auror Percival Graves, and the both of you are suspects in assisting him escape protective custody. We are to bring you before the Ministry where you both will wait to be questioned.”

Queenie speaks then, nervous for Jacob and what the other will do on his own. “We don’t know anything about that. Honest, sirs.”

The omega sighs and takes Queenie’s arm, a beta taking Tina’s as they get ready to apparate out. “that remains to be seen.”

The five of them vanish from the room and appear in the entryway of the Ministry, witches and Wizards filtering in from the chimneys with green fire on all sides of them.

\---

Newt is an exhausted pile in the middle of his bedroom. His heat is coming to an end. There’s still that licking fire in the pit of his belly, but it’s not hitting him over the head mad any more. His nest is a tanged piled of blankets and anything else he could get his hands on.

Now that his mind isn’t clouded with the thought of getting bred by an alpha and getting pumped full by a knot, he feels his mind wander to Graves. The real one.

He had looked so injured and beat up in the harsh lighting of his room back in America. The ugly purple and yellow bruises on him standing stark against his pale complexion. He wonders what the alpha is doing, right now.

He must have been shocked when Tina told him about them. There was no doubt that the alpha felt when Newt had left New York.

Newt remembers the letters that Leta had sent him months after he had left Hogwarts. On how she had felt the distance like an ache in her chest, and she threatened to drop out of school. Her family didn’t allow it, though. She stayed enrolled at Hogwarts for the remaining couple of years she had left.

Then the letters became less and less frequent when Newt told her that it was over.

The last time he got one from her was when she was about to enter her rut. He was in Egypt at the time, and he had never been so glad for miles and miles of desert separating them.

He doesn’t know how Graves is reacting to their separation, but Newt can’t regret his actions now. He has it solidified in his mind that he won’t go to the alpha. He has other things in his life that are more important.

He terribly misses his animals.

Theseus has probably taken excellent care of them, but he still wants to be the one there for them.

Newt groans as he lifts himself up with his elbows into a sitting position on the floor. He turns his neck from side to side to pop it and release some of the tension in it. The room is still warm, but not uncomfortable so.

He runs a hand over the soft material of the blankets in his lap and takes in a deep breath. He’ll probably be completely out of heat in a couple of hours. He’ll wash himself up and clean the sheets. Hopefully, Theseus will have made something for him to eat, because he was starving for some kind of substance in his stomach.

\---

Theseus gives the alpha sitting across from him a stern look. “The MACUSA let you leave the country to find newt?” There’s a flitting in the dark eyes of Graves’ and Theseus knows that the other is about to lie.

“I had to fill out some temporary release forms. They expect me to be back as soon as possible.”

Theseus is about to question that, when Pickett comes out of the collar of his jumper. The small creature peeking out at the intruder of their den. Graves’ eyes are immediately drawn to him and they widen the smallest bit in surprise.

There are small peeps in the older Scamander’s ear, to which he lifts his index finger for the creature to poke at.

He is looking down at Pickett when he hears the other alpha speak again.

“If I’m not mistaken, your brother is one of the major persons in the inclusion of magical creatures in education? Do you do the same?” It’s a sincere question, and Theseus answers him.

“Newt has always been an animal lover, and that has always been his biggest fault. But, it’s something that he is passionate about. So, I can’t really do anything but support him in it, as long as it makes him happy, and he doesn’t harm anyone.”

Graves looks down at his head and nods, like he’s taking in all the information that he can about the omega and storing it in his head.

Theseus wonders how long this alpha spent with his brother before Newt decided to leave.

Pickett chirps again into his neck and he stands to walk into the kitchen. Calling back into the living room as he walks past the threshold. “You want something to drink? I have tea and coffee?”

Graves stands, nodding but the other alpha can’t see him. “coffee sounds great. It’s cold as hell outside.”

Theseus is standing next to the counter, opening the cabinet to get out the coffee beans and bags of tea for the both of them. “I can imagine. Did you walk all the way over here?”

Graves is standing awkwardly in the kitchen so Theseus gestures for him to have a seat. The other alpha gratefully takes it and starts to speak. “I wasn’t really sure which house was yours, so I tried a couple of doors. “

Theseus nods. The wards he has on the apartment make the apartment invisible to anyone who has ill intentions, so it wouldn’t have been the easiest to find. He had made some enemies in the war, and he will protect his home.

Putting a pot to boil over the stove, he leans back against the counter and stares at Graves. The man is tall with dark features. Dark hair, eyes, and clothing. Only a bit of streaks of grey on the sides of his hairline to give away the wizard’s age. He is probably much older than Newt, but that doesn’t matter to mates.

The water is starting to boil.

“Why are you here, Mr. Graves?”

The alpha looks up at him, his eyebrows pinched together.

“I want to speak with your brother.”

“about the two of you being mates.”

“Yes.” He says earnestly, and Theseus almost feels sorry for him. Newt can be impossibly selfless and selfish whenever it suited him. If only the alpha in front of him were some kind of exotic bird or reptile, then he would probably hold the omega’s interest more.

“What if Newt doesn’t wish to see you.” It’s stated point blank, and he doesn’t mean to be cruel, but he should let this man know that the outcome of this visit will probably be unpleasant for everyone involved.

It’s quiet for a couple of seconds, but Theseus gets the impression that the thought of Newt refusing to see him had already crossed his mind.

“then I wish to hear that from Newt, himself.”

\---

_“Theseus, look!”_

_The smaller boy shouts in excitement and the alpha walks a little faster towards his brother. Newt is all of five years old, and a menace to their parents._

_The older Scamander looks down at into the cupped hands of his brother and sees that Newt’s entire arms, down to his elbows are dirty with mud._

_“Newt, Mum and Dad are going to get after you for getting dirty.” He says with a frown._

_Newt doesn’t pay any attention to the thought of getting in trouble, instead he lifts up his hands so that his brother can get a better look at what he has cupped in his hands. Theseus leans forwards a bit, curious, before Newt’s hands open up and he sees inside._

_There’s a lizard. Theseus is about to scold Newt for getting dirty over a dumb lizard, when the thing changes colors. It’s lightning fast and it makes the him stand up straight to stare._

_The grayish green melts away to a vibrant blue, and when Newt holds it up it changes color again to a deep purple. Its tongue is jet black when it flicks it into the air between them._

_“Ain’t it cool!”_

_Theseus stares at the little frustrated lizard, nodding his head._

_\---_

Jacob walks out of the building with the feeling of his head being turned upside down. He’s in a new city, a new _country_ , and he has no idea what to do. He had almost rushed toward Tina and Queenie when he saw those three people take them into a side room.

But he knew that he would only get then in more trouble than they were already in, if he revealed himself.

He had waited for an hour for them to come out of that room, and no one had left. After another thirty minutes, he had opened the door to the room and had found it empty.

They were gone. All of them.

And he was all alone.

There was people everywhere he turned, and if he had lived anywhere but New York, he might have panicked right there on the paved sidewalk. But he had taken in a deep breath and tried to think of a plan.

It was still day out. Early day.

So, he could handle himself. He’s never been to England before. Not that he ever thought about leaving across the sea, but this was still an opportunity. Tina and Queenie had said that they’d find him.

It’s not like he could go around London pulling people over on the sidewalk and asking if they were wizards.

Then he would keep himself calm and busy. If night came and they still hadn’t come to find him, then he would panic.

\---

Newt put his legs underneath him and tried to stand up. He let out a shaking breath as he felt the soreness throughout his entire body surge up and smack him in the face. He felt like he had been hit by a train.

His legs are wobbly and it takes some time to make sure that he can properly stand up. He straightens his back and takes in another deep breath. Looking down at the mess at his feet, he feels conflicted about dismantling his nest, but he knows that he needs to at least put all the sheets in the wash.

Feeling the flakes and stiffness between his legs, he decides that washing the blankets can be done after he washes himself. He bends his legs at the knee, groaning at the burn of his muscles, and lifts up a thin blanket. He pulls it out from the pile and proceeds to wrap himself up in it.

No point in putting on a new set of clothes, if he’s just going to take them off for a bath anyway.

He pulls the blanket over his shoulders and around his knees, moving around the room and kicking everything dirt into a pile for later. He still needs the bend down to pick up the trunk of toys and put it back into the closet. He’ll wash those when Theseus goes back to work.

There are just some things that shouldn’t be shone to your brother, no matter how close you are.

With everything in relative order. He turns around, looking along the floor boards to see if his wand is anywhere.

It isn’t on any of the dressers and not on the bed. He looks at the pile of his destroyed nest and frowns. He doesn’t want to go searching through all that. He turns back to the bed and kneels down, gritting his teeth as the muscles in his thigh bunch up and stiffen uncomfortably.

Placing his hand on the ground, he tilts his head under the frame and looks under the bed. It’s pretty dark, but he smirks when he spots the thing. Reaching with his other hand, he grabs it and readjust the blankets back over his shoulders.

Now that his heat has broken, he can feel the slight chill in his room, and knows that the rest of the house will only be colder as soon as he brings down his charms to go to the bath.

He raises his wand and begins dismantling them.

\---

Graves is sitting across Theseus. The both of them leisurely sipping at their drinks and just being in each other’s company. He doesn’t know if the other alpha will allow him to stay, not saying anything after the last question. But it also seems like there’s a solemn acceptance in his shoulders.

The thought of the omega not wanting to see him has been on his mind for longer than when the alpha had asked the question. There was little doubt that Newt didn’t want to see him. He had left the country, knowing full well that he was leaving a mate behind.

He doesn’t know much about the omega; only what Tina had told him. And she had been sure to be as vague as possible. Everyone had always made finding one’s mate to be something wildly lucky and romantic.

But as far as Percival is concerned, it’s been nothing but a disaster.

His body is still weak, but he is grateful for everything that Tina has done for him. He feels bad for leaving the three of them to fend for themselves back at the loading dock, but there was less of a chance of being caught if he was by himself.

He wasn’t about to be separated from the omega any longer without the man himself telling him so.

He sips at his coffee, trying to let his mind drift and coming back to that emptiness that has been left behind from his time with Grindelwald. It’s still a mess of messy and blurry images. Nothing but mumbles in his mind. He hopes he can recover what was done to him, but a small part of him wonders if it would be best if he didn’t.

The small creature that had appeared out of the other alpha’s collar was now sitting on his shoulder, taking little sips of the alpha’s tea. The alpha being sure to blow of the cup to make sure it wasn’t too hot for the thing.

Graves is about to open his mouth to ask if it has a name, when he grips the handle of his cup so tightly that he thinks it might shatter in his hands.

Theseus gives him a quick look, before excusing himself from the table and heading out of the kitchen.

Graves hasn’t said anything, just holding his cup in the air and trying not to choke.

_This scent._

He releases a shuddering breath and lowers the cup onto the table. His hands are shaking, though, and he tips it over onto the table. HE quickly stands, cursing to himself as he turns to look for something to clean the mess.

There’s whispers farther in the house and he knows now.

Newt has been here all along. Tucked away, having his heat. When Graves was less than a few feet away from him, not knowing a thing.

He can’t focus, the pain in his ribs more pronounced with the pressure he’s putting on his lungs. He needs to calm down. Needs to.

He walks up to the counter and places his hands on either side of the sink, breathing heavily. There’s more whispering, but he can tell that the angrier one is Theseus.

Percival reaches for the faucet and turns on the water. It’s freezing with the temperature outside, but he doesn’t care. He cups his hands under the water and brings it up to his face to splash it on himself. The shock of the cold water makes his breathing calm down a peg and he tris to calm his racing thoughts now.

He’s almost there, his breathing evening out, but he hears a whine from the hallway next to the kitchen.

He didn’t know that he had let go of the kitchen sink, until he’s turning the corner of the hall and looking up at the stairs. There’s two figures in there and he sees as the other alpha quickly turns towards him.

Theseus is growling loud and protective as he looks down at Graves, but Percival isn’t looking at him.

He sees the mess of ginger hair and deep heaving chest of the omega. The way his green eyes are wide and staring at him as he wraps the loose blanket tighter around his shaking frame. There’s a tinge of fear in the air, but there’s also the heavily saturated stink of heat. Of arousal and releasing and everything that Percival’s inner alpha howls for.

It smells like mate and it smells like the omega only a few feet in front of him.

\---

Newt is frozen on the steps of the stairs as he sees the silhouette of his brother come into the hallway and climb up the stairs towards him. His hand is gripping the side of the wall so hard that his nails are starting to sink into the wood work and make tiny indentions.

_This scent._

He feels how Theseus grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. He lifts his eyes up and looks into the alpha’s. He’s scarred.

“Newt, go back into your room.”

He wants to open his mouth. Tell Theseus that he’ll never come out again, but he can’t. There’s that scent in his house. His _den_. And he’s fresh off his heat.

“I wanted to take a bath…” His words are softly spoken, and his brother gives him a pleading look.

“Please, Newt. I didn’t know that you would be done so quickly, if not I would have never let him stay. You need to go back upstairs so I can tell him to leave.” Theseus has let go of him, trying to plead with him with his words.

“I…” He raises his hand up to his throat and presses his fingers up to his scents gland behind his ear. It’s still swollen and it throbs as he probes it. He hisses and shivers, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

His body knows that it’s mate is nearby.

He can’t help it. The way his inner omega cries out in pain at being separated. It’s a barely there shine, but it makes his chest ache with longing. Theseus’s eyes widen and Newt sees how he turns away from him and looks back down the stairs.

There’s a growling that Newt hasn’t heard since his brother was still in the war. It’s loud and vibrates the walls around him, and says that whoever he is looking at is not allowed any closer.

Newt knows who it is, knows with every cell in his body who is down the hall.

He looks down and sees the other alpha. Standing in the light of the kitchen and staring straight at him. Newt’s breathing is getting faster and he has to clench the blanket in his hands so it doesn’t fall off him completely.

His inner omega is crying out in his chest and he lets another whine slip past his lips. An answering growl coming in deeper than his brother’s and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

His mate has followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a ittle shorter than the others, but this is where i wanted to end it....  
> Hpefully I won't take as long to update the next chapter, because you guys are amazing with the support for this fic. I can't believe that we're already about to hit 1,000 kudos!  
> Really love you guys and I hope I can keep you entertained


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took five years off my life  
> also, I'm looking for someone to beta my stories  
> If anyone's interested, contact me through her on comments or through my tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> 6/7 of my valentine's day updates. This is late but i have written so much these past two weeks that i need to be put in th eground

Tina grimaces as she’s shoved down into a chair, the Auror that had brought her into the room making sure to secure her wrists to the table with a charm. Queenie was in another room, waiting to be questioned next. Tina had never personally been the Ministry of Magic, but as far as first impressions go, England could shove off.

The door to the room opened and closed and an African America woman walked in. The thick clank of her heels deafening in the small room. She had her hair nicely combed out of her face, and the scent of omega wafting throughout the room.

Tina straightened her spine when those sharp hazel eyes locked on to her, and Tina got the feeling in the pit of her stomach that the woman in front of her was very good at her job.

“Ms. Goldstein, what are you doing here?”

\---

_Theseus remembers the first time he met Leta Lestrange._

_She was a very beautiful girl. The familiar tilt of her mouth and look of untameability that was in her lestrange bloodline. She was also an alpha and in love with his brother. She hadn’t said, but he had known that she was._

_Newt still hadn’t presented yet, and his innocence when explaining and describing whatever creature he had found or studied at Hogwarts made the other alpha’s eyes melt just the tiniest bit._

_Their parents had been indifferent of Newt for most of his life. To which Theseus would always resent them for._

_Then he had come into his secondary gender and with an owl from the School, the indifference turned to rejection._

_He remembers how Newt would write him letters about what the two students had gotten into, and Theseus had read a few of them in the rests between the battlefield. Dark wizards and Nazi muggles aiming for his head._

_Theseus was the son their parents were proud of. Soldier. Fighter. Alpha. Hero._

_The older he got, the less they saw of their parents._

_Newt never stopped sending him letters. Every month at most, and every two weeks at the soonest._

_Newt had already been an omega for six months, before he had told him that the Lestrange girl was his mate. That a teacher had told them when he had presented and they had gone to test the strength of their soul bond._

_The war ended, and he tried not to flinch whenever something pasted b him too suddenly or when ghosts danced in the corner of his vision. Then came the letter from Hogwarts of Newt’s expulsion._

_He went to get him at King’s station. Their parents taking one look at the letter from the school and scowled._

_Newt’s face was red splotched and his newly revealed omega scent was soaked in despair when Theseus saw him step off the train platform._

_Newt had taken one look at him and ran to him. His briefcases dropped on the floor as he was the only one to get off the train. Theseus had braced his feet against the pavement and wound his arms around his little brother._

_They had spent the night in the empty house of their parents, and then Theseus went around England to search for a house. He had no trouble signing the lease for the place, since he was a well-known. The landlord practically beaming at the face that she was face to face with THE Theseus Scamander. He had listed Newt as well. Signing his name into the contract in case anything was to happen._

_They had moved their belongs once they had the green light to move into the new place._

_They were comfortable. Theseus getting used to his new job at the ministry and Newt doing some of his own studying at home. The alpha made sure to give the omega his access card to the Ministry’s library._

_Everything fell into routine and it was peaceful. Then a month after they had moved, he got his very first guest. Though the alpha didn’t really stay all that long._

_Newt had been out for some grocery shopping and to pick up anything else they might need from the store._

_Mr. Lestrange was a gaunt and dark complected alpha. Standing a few inches taller than Theseus and freely airing out his scent. If it was any other wizard, Theseus would have called them out on their unnecessary use of their alpha status, but the lestange’s were a temperamental pureblood family._

_The meeting probably lasted for about five minutes, if he was being generous._

_The tall alpha had given Theseus a stern glare. “My daughter is threatening to leave school because of your brother. She will not listen to her family, so I am here to talk with your brother.”_

_“Why, if I may ask?”_

_“She is under the impression that your brother is her mate. “_

_“You don’t believe her?”_

_“I just don’t care. Her education is more important than an omega who catches her fancy.”_

_Theses gritted his teeth at the words that the other was throwing around, but reminded himself to stay calm._

_“Isn’t the scandal that he caused enough? Now he wants my daughter to follow him into being a delinquent.”_

_Theseus glared. “Both of them were to blame for the accident that happened, if what Professor Dumbledore said is correct.”_

_Mr. Lestrange almost bared his teeth at the slightly hostile tone in the other alpha’s scent, but instead he reached into the pocket of his coat and drew out a letter. The neat cursive on the front and the melted wax on the back letting anyone with eyes know it was from the Lestrange family._

_“Give this to him.”_

_Theseus had taken the letter and had almost slammed the door behind the older alpha when he left, only barley restraining himself._

_He had opened the letter as soon as the door locked, walking towards the living room with each sentence he read. His mood worsened by the minute and the cruel words on the paper made him flare out his scent. His owl fluttering his wings and unhappily screeching at him for doing so._

_He finished reading the letter and decided that Newt couldn’t see it._

_He had grabbed his wand from his back pocket and spelled up a fire in his fireplace. The blackened logs almost about to crumble from over usage, but he just needed it for a moment. Tearing the paper in his hands he bent down and watched as the neat cursive shriveled and burned out._

_As time went on, Newt told him that he had told Leta that whatever they had between them was over. Deciding to cut ties with the alpha himself. And that he was going to start studying magical creatures._

_Their parents never visited them in their little house, only letters and an occasional present on major holidays. Neither of them cared much, to be honest._

_\---_

That was Theseus’s experience with his brother’s first mate and her family.

And now this was the second.

Theseus squared his shoulders and blocked Newt from the alpha that was down the hall. His scent being flared out and trying to cover up Newt’s heat one. The wide brown eyes of Graves move away from over him and lock onto his.

“It’s time that you leave, Mr. Graves.” The words are harsh with his growling, but he needs the other alpha to listen to him. He really doesn’t want to fight, but he will.

He fells Newt shift behind him and the edges of his blanket are grazing against his pant leg. “Theseus.” Newt just whispers his name, but then there’s a hand gripping the back of his shirt.

There’s a loud growl from the other alpha, and Theseus swears as he sees Graves shift into an offensive position.

\---

Tina glares down at her restricted hands and sighs out a breath of frustration. She raises her arms a bit so the magic that’s binding her can shine in the artificial lighting of the room. “Are these really necessary?”

“It depends on your answers.” The omega is relaxed against her chair and asks Tina her question again.

“What are you doing here in England, Ms. Goldstein?”

Tina frowns and lets her arms rest on the cold metal of the interrogation table. “Visiting a friend.”

“and what might be the name of this friend?”

“Newton Scamander.”

There was a flicker of recognition on the omega’s face and then she opened up the folder she had brought in with her. There was three pieces of paper inside, but she pulled out the one that had been folded. The official postage of the MACUSA printed on the back of it.

She raises it up for Tina to see.

“Do you know what this is?”

“Judging from the seal on the back, A letter from the MACUSA.”

“That’s correct. And do you know what it says?”

“No.” She didn’t actually but she could guess.

“That you and your sister are suspects in the aiding of Auror Percival Gravels in escaping protective custody. The three of you, yet you and your sister were the only ones we found on that boat.”

Tina kept her mouth shut. They didn’t have anything expect suspicion. No proof except a lot of coincidence.

“So, what I want to know, Ms. Goldstein, is where is Percival Graves?”

\---

He sees the way Newt lowers his head to duck behind the other alpha and the small whine of another’s name makes him bare his teeth. He’s dropping his stance and squaring off with the other person in the hallway. The person who is standing in the way of him and his mate.

“Graves, calm down.” The other says lowly, and it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

The scent of the other alpha is strong and he can tell that he’s a powerful wizard. The way that he is shifting his position is not a mirror of Graves’ but one that would be taught in the military. The person in front of him is a fighter and has had formal training.

The back of his mind sees and registers all this, but his alpha is pacing back and forth. Beating itself against the walls of his skull to charge and fight. Fight for his mate who is there watching him.

“Get away from him.” Percival grits out.

“You need to leave.”

There’s a second where nothing happens, and then he’s charging forward.

\---

Newt is shaking and has to grip the back of Theseus’ shirt to keep himself upright. The scents in the small space of the hall are clogging up his head and it is getting increasing difficult to think clearly. He lowers his head a little from the dizziness, and calls out to his brother.

The one who has always been there for him and taken care of him.

He spots Pickett inside the collar of Theseus’ shirt. The small creature making barely audible chirps at him in worry. His small twig like hands reaching out for Newt.

“Get away from him.”

That voice makes him shudder out and press his forehead into Theseus’ shoulder blade. Pickett climbing out of the shirt and quickly jumping onto Newt’s hair.

He can feel the vibrations through Theseus’s shirt when he speaks. Scent dangerous and bordering on violence. “You need to leave.”

He wants Graves to leave. He isn’t fully out of his heat, and all the pheromones in the air are pulling him back into it. His body screaming at him to cross the steps of the staircase and expose his neck to the other alpha. But he just tries his best to keep on breathing deeply.

And then the support that his forehead had is gone and his brother and Graves are fighting.

Pickett is in his ear. Chirping in distress as the two alphas slam each other into the drywall of the building. Newt stares as Theseus slams Graves into the wall, an arm against his throat. Then Graves shoves him in the stomach with a knee and presses him against the opposite wall.

Graves’ mouth in an ugly snarl to match Theseus’s own.

Newt stands on the stairs and feels the thin blanket against his hypersensitive skin.

Theseus elbows Graves across the face and then they are both tumbling onto the floor. Smashing heads against the wood flooring.

Pickett is chirping even louder in his ear.

“Stop.” His voice sounds like he hasn’t drank anything for about ten years, barely a whisper.

Graves is under Theseus. The alpha straddling his mate on the ground and is reaching behind his back. Newt sees how his brother goes for his back pocket, for his wand.

“Stop, Theseus.” It’s said a little louder, but the growling and thrashing from the other two in the room is too loud.

When Theseus whips his wand to the front and the tip of it glows a faint silver, he yells out. Not knowing what spell his brother was about to do, but panicking. “ ** _Stop_**!”

The two alphas on the floor freeze. Graves lifting his head to look at Newt, his chest heaving and a pained look on his face. It is the first time he’s every used his omega voice, but it makes the two stop. Newt takes a shaking step down the stairs.

\---

Theseus freezes with his wand in the air between him and Graves. His blood is pumping wildly in his body and he can feel the vibrating in his fingertips from where he was about to cast his binding spell.

Omegas can use a voice just like alphas can, but it is only effective against pack and mates. While an Alpha’s voice can be used to assert dominance on anyone if they are strong enough.

Graves is panting underneath him and lifts his head to look at Newt.

Theseus grits his teeth and raises the hand that doesn’t have his wand and brings it down across the other alpha’s face.

“Theseus!”

Graves groans out and his head plops back down on the floor. He finishes casting the binding spell with his wand and stares as silver spindles of magic go around Graves’ ankles and wrists. Theseus gets up and turns around to look at his brother.

Newt is looking at him with shock and that same fear scent is still lingering in the air. Pickett is hanging onto stray strands of Newt’s hair and is peeping at the alpha from the omega’s shoulder. His little green face worried and scared.

“take a shower and get dressed.”

Newt stares at the other alpha, unconscious and bound. “These…”

“I’ll put him in the living room, but you need to was your heat off of yourself. Calm down and get yourself together, Newt.”

\---

Queenie frowns down at her secured wrists and tries her best not to be intimidated by the omega in front of her. Tina had been brought and taken brought out of the room before she could even see her sister.

“Where’s my sister?” It isn’t stern, but it isn’t weak either.

There’s something blocking her from reaching out for Tina with her thoughts. It makes her uneasy and all new levels of nervous. Never having had her mind so quiet before. Always having a link with Tina.

“She is fine. It is your turn to be questioned.”

The omega sits up in her seat, arms leisurely crossed against her chest. “What are you doing in England, Ms. Goldstein?”

Queenie swallows to get the lump in her throat out, and tries to get into a comfortable position. “Tina and I are here to visit one of our friends, mam. His name’s Newt Scamander.”

The omega nods and shows Queenie the same letter that she had shown Tina. “Do you know what this is?”

When Queenie shakes her head, she says the same thing that she told Tina as well.

“Why would we get this letter, and a warrant for both you and your sister? “

“I don’t know, mam. Mister Graves was in the infirmary back in New York. That was the last we saw of him.”

The other nods, and raises the paper higher so she can read another section of it. “It says here that your sister told Graves that his mate was leaving the United States. Specially, that this mate was heading towards England. What do you know, the both of you are here as well? And Graves is missing.”

It was all too close together. Queenie clenched her jaw and decided that they wouldn’t get away with completely lying.

“It’s true that Mister Graves’ mate left New York. He’s our friend, and he didn’t want to stay in New York.”

“This “Newt Scamander”?”

“That’s right, mam.”

“Why would Mr. Scamander leave a perfectly good mate in another country?”

“I don’t know, but he…has some bad history with stuff like that. So, he left, and me and Tina wanted to take a break from the MACUSA. He offered to let us join him on a book he’s writing, ya know.”

“That’s all well and nice, Ms. Goldstein. But that still doesn’t answer where Graves is.”

Queenie nodded. “I know that, but I just don’t know where Mr. Graves could be.” Which was true, by the way.

The woman asked some more questions, but she knew that she wasn’t going to get anything else out of the beta. Unless she was to give her, a truth telling potion, which wasn’t out of the question, but seemed unnecessary right now.

An auror took the second sister out of the questioning room and the omega sighed heavily in her chair. The door opened up again and an alpha walked in. His gray eyes staring at her. “Well? Did you get anything out of them, Carter?”

Carter frowned and stood up from her seat. “It looks like we need to send someone to Mr. Scamander’s house. Luckily, it isn’t too far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graves got his ass handed to him, bc guy can't catch a damn break.  
> also beat up graves < army hero brother????  
> yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos plz


End file.
